Percabeth Winter One Shot
by ReaderLeader12345
Summary: What is the best way to start of the holiday spirit?. . .By having a snowball fight of course!


**New story! Yay! No? Ok. Anyway I will make some Christmas Percy Jackson one-shots until Christmas is over. Let's start off with some Percabeth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and they are all owned by Uncle Rick who let me borrow them (except he doesn't know it) for this fanfic. . .**

Percy woke up startled and had a pain at the back of his head. As he breathed in the fragrance of fresh water mixed with the distant smell of cinnamon, he tried to think of where he was. He groaned and noticed that he was lying on smooth, cold tile. He sat there in a quandary for a moment until finally everything clicked into place. He remembered that he was having a nightmare where Coach Hedge, Leo, and Harry Styles were chasing him with cantaloupes, (don't ask) and he must have fallen off his bed. He slowly got up and changed and brushed his teeth. Finally after what seemed like fifty hours of trying to get his hair to stay in place, he stepped outside his cabin only to be met by a surprise. On the ground was a fresh sheet of cotton, the first snowfall of the year. It was the first of December and the snow had come late that year in Manhattan. If seemed as if everything in Camp Half- Blood had transformed and brought a gust of cheerfulness and sprit inside everyone. There were people throwing snowballs at each other and making snowgods which were basically like snowmen but sculptures of the Greek gods instead. Mistletoe, holly, and Christmas lights hung everywhere adding to the jolly mood. Suddenly Percy felt a cold object shatter against the back of his head, but before he had time to react, a warm, fuzzy person jumped on Percy's back.

"Oof." Percy grunted as he fell down into the snow. He already knew who that fuzzy person was before he even turned around. Only one person he knew always smelled like lemons, his girlfriend Annabeth.

"Get up Seaweed Brain, get in the Christmas spirit." Annabeth smiled helping Percy get off the ground.

"Couldn't you have warned me before you tackled me?" Percy said trying to look mad but failing miserably.

"The point of tackling is so the other person doesn't know." Annabeth said rolling her eyes playfully. "Now go wear something warmer, Leo and the other guys are calling a huge snowball fight tournament in 15 minutes." Then Percy noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans with some old tennis shoes. Yeahh, not the most appropriate clothes considering that there was about four inches of snow on the ground.

"OK, but first don't I get a '_Yay it finally snowed' _kiss?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows innocently. Annabeth smiled shaking her head in a '_What can I do with this kid_' way, and kissed Percy on his right cheek.

"That's all you're getting until we win the tournament." She said as Percy pouted. Realizing that that was the best that he would get Percy started beck toward his cabin to put on his coat.

Percy came back after a whole ten minutes of going through is closet to find his warmest jacket and a pair of mittens. He also found a scarf with fish prints all over it (though he had no idea where it came from) that he put in his pocket just in case he got cold enough to put it on.

Outside Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and an awkward looking Nico seemed to be waiting for him.

"Ok so I was thinking that we could have teams of two so there will be more teams." Leo said looking about to see if anyone had an objection. After receiving nothing but some blank stares and excited grins, Leo went on,

"I call being in a team with Jason, if Beauty Queen doesn't mind." Piper looked at Jason and then back at Leo,

"I don't mind and don't call me that or you better watch your face." Leo faked a gasp and pretended to protect his face as Piper rolled her eyes at Leo's foolishness.

"Ok, then I call being in the same team as Percy." Annabeth declared looking over to Percy to see if he disagreed. Percy just shot a smile back and nodded while putting is hands into his coat's pockets.

"Then I guess I will in the same team as Hazel." Frank said smiling at Hazel.

"That's fine with me." Hazel grinned.

"Um, I guess that leaves Reyna, Piper, and Nico." Jason said and an awkward silence followed until Percy interjected,

"Nico can be in our team." Percy said putting his arm around Nico's shoulders. Nico looked as if he wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. Annabeth was quick to agree,

"Yea Nico could be our team and Reyna and Piper could. . ." She cut off realizing that the two girls weren't particularly fond with each other. Luckily Piper saved Annabeth from the awkwardness.

"And Reyna and I could be a team." Reyna nodded though she looked a little uncomfortable.

"OK so this a little different form of a snowball fight, I call the Leo Valdez Super Amazing Awesome Fantastic Snowball Marathon of Awesomeness, or the LVSAAFSMOA for short." Leo stated.

"The LVSA or whatever you said is defiantly not short but moving on." Frank said.

"Not the point but anyway this game is pretty cool. So the snowballs are like ammunition and each team has an unlimited supply." Leo said gesturing to the snow.

"Each team can have two minutes to go into hiding and create a plan. If another team's snowball hit you, your whole team is out and the last surviving team is the winner." Leo clarified.

"Let's get started then!" Jason said in an overly excited fashion.

"OK get ready and. . . GO!" Leo shouted and he and Jason ran off to the woods. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico ran off to the other side of the woods.

"We need a plan, Athena always has a plan." Annabeth quietly mumbled to herself.

"How about we just climb a tree and wait till a team passes below us and then we bombard them with snowballs." Percy suggested.

"That's the best idea that have at the moment so why not." Annabeth shrugged and started to climb the closest tree. As she got to the top Percy looked at Nico.

"Do you want to go next?" He asked.

"Yea, um about that, I can't really. . . I never really." Nico looked embarrassed. Percy looked a bit surprised.

"You never climbed a tree before?" He asked know the answer before it was given. Nico shook his head with his cheeks red either from the cold or embarrassment.

"No problem we could teach you." Percy said looking at Annabeth for help. Annabeth who was now the top of the tree said,

"Sure, Percy can help you from the bottom and I can pull you up."

"OK it is a lot easier then it seem, all you do is put your hand on this branch and keep going up, yep like that." Percy said guiding Nico up. Finally after a quick five minutes all three of them were at the top of the tall, leafless oak tree.

"While we're waiting we might as well tell some Christmas jokes to pass the time." Percy said when none of the other teams showed up after a good fifteen minutes. Annabeth and Nico both groaned in unison.

"What?" Percy asked feeling a bit defensive.

"No offence Percy, but your jokes aren't really the best." Nico said in the nicest way possible.

"No but I thought of a really good one" Percy wined.

"Whatever, you might as well give it a go." Annabeth shrugged.

"Knock Knock." Percy said looking like an excited puppy.

"Who's there?"

"Doughnut"

"Doughnut who"

"Doughnut open till Christmas." Percy said waving his hands in a ta-da fashion. Nico and Annabeth started at him for a moment until they finally got it.

"That was so bad that it was funny." Nico said laughing while Annabeth nodded chuckling.

"Hey at least I got you guys to laugh." Percy stated proudly until he heard shuffling.

"Wait shh I think someone is coming." He said and the other two quieted. They could see Leo and Jason walking their direction.

"They have to be here somewhere." Jason whispered picking a small chunk of snow, and at the same time Percy and his team gathered snow from branches and shaped it in to balls.

"One, two, three. . .go." Percy mouthed to Annabeth and Nico and three balls of snow hurled downwards. One of the balls went completely off course and landed five feet away from Leo and Jason. The second ball went closer to Leo and barely missed him while the third ball flew towards Jason's head. Just before it could hit Jason, a ball of fire turned it into a stream of water. Jason, whose coat hood was soaking, looked at Leo,

"What the heck man?"

"Hey, the rules are that if the snow hits you, you are out, not water." Leo said looking smug.

"Valdez! No cheating!" Annabeth shouted while grabbing another fistful of snow. Leo just smiled gleefully.

"It is not called cheating, more like stretching the rul- yeep!" Before he could finish his sentence, a circular ball made of powered snow landed straight on his hair, making it a cream color. Jason hid his laughter as Percy high-fived a proud looking Annabeth. Even Nico was shaking with silent chuckles.

"Oh whatever, very funny." Leo scowled as the winners come down from the tree.

"Come on all the others are having hot chocolate." Jason said as they walked back toward camp.

"So do we get for winning?" Percy asked finally taking out the scarf from his pocket and putting it on. "And don't say the satisfaction."

Leo just smiled, "Nope, but you do get hot chocolate."

"Fair enough." Percy shrugged.

After they all warmed up and ate, Percy and Annabeth snuggled at Cabin three.

"So I remember a certain person telling me that if we won the tournament, I would be given a kiss." Percy said while Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Fine." Annabeth said as if she was annoyed, even though that was not the case at least. She leaned in and both of them felt themselves warm up, head to toe.

A/N- **Enh. . . Well that was a boring one-shot. And why Percy and the others are in camp is because it was right after Thanksgiving break so Percy will be going back to school soon. I understand there wasn't a lot of Hazel, Frank, Piper, or Renya, but I will try to make it up with other one shots. If anyone has an idea on an one shot please let me know. Thanks **


End file.
